His Darkest Hour
by Salindralias
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated. But so has Harry Potter, who know lies broken and batterd in the halls of St. Mungos, refusing to acknowledge what has happened. Slash HD


Yay! Another story started! Wee….Uhmm..I have this one all planned out, it's going to be great. I hope you like it. But it's going to be pure angst. Angst and nothing but angst. Just when you think it might be getting better. BAM! Watch out, 'cause that ain't gonna last. 

Thanks for reading, please read my other stories. I'll try to update as much as possible. At least once a week. Probably a lot more often. I need a beta, please email me if you want the job. 

****

Disclaimer: Everything but plot belongs to J.K Rowling. Oh and a few names in the place belong to me, but there nothing special, I don't care if you use them. Please don't sue me!

****

Rated: PG13 at the time being

**__**

Voldemort Defeated! Harry Potter Found!

But what really happened?

-Mindigle Feldius

After 2 months missing, Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, has been found alive.

The downfall of Dumbledore, and his school Hogwarts brought strife to much of the magical realm. Hundreds had been killed. And 3 people turned up missing. Severus Snape, who was found to be a spy for Dumbledore for many years, a 3rd year student, Derrick Dindlefig. And our own Harry James Potter.

Harry Potter had been searched for, for 2 months before he was finally found.

The group known as "The Order of the Phoenix" stormed Voldemorts headquarters, in one last attempt to turn the 4 long years of war around.

"We searched every room, top to bottom, but the only thing we could find were a few house elfs" Said Hermione Weasley, of the Order, and long time friend of Harry Potter. 

After three hours of intense searching the members of the Order came upon a trap door, after hearing a large crash, that lead into a small dungeon, hidden near master bedroom.

Where the body of Voldemort was found.

Along side, the presumed dead body of Harry Potter.

"When we saw him, we all thought he was dead," gushed Ms Weasley. No one knows what truly happened.

"Harry was lying next to Voldemort, whose body was freshly dead. When we reached Harry, someone claimed to here him mumble "thank god." Before passing out" Said Mr. Weasley, another close school mate of Mr. Potter.

Nothing else in known. Harry Potter is now said to be recovering in an undisclosed location. No new information is known.

It seems Mr. Harry Potter was the true defeater of Voldemort.

Turn to page 67 for pictures of Harry James potter

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Draco threw down the paper in disgust. He looked over at the form of Harry Potter, lying in the bed next to him. A small man originally, he now seemed tinier than ever. His pale form was battered with bruises and burns covered his undersized, under fed, form. 

Harry hadn't spoken a word in the week since he had been found. 

Draco sometimes wondered if he ever would again. He sat hear, everyday waiting for his lover to awaken. But nothing seemed to work. He would talk to him, read to him, Hell, he even told him of all the people celebrating because he was alive. He didn't care if it gave Harry a big head, he just wanted Harry to wake up.

The healers at St. Mungo's said that Harry's mind had curled inside of himself, and was unaware of the outside world. Further agreeing with his diagnosis.

The healers said he had been tortured.

Just thinking of what Voldemort had done to his Harry drove him crazy. He couldn't understand why Harry wasn't talking. Hermione said that "too much pain, physical or mental, will eventually break someone," she said Harry had been broken.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

White. Everywhere. White. Light, the light shining, glaring, burning. And the White, all around, above, below. Everywhere. 

Longing. Longing for the warmth, the comfort of the darkness so recently torn away. So easily torn away. A longing for the safety of the warmth, the security in darkness. Longing. A wail for all that was ripped away. But they don't understand, they all smile at the cry released, no, they never understand, do they?

Hunger. A burning murderous hunger churning in the stomach. A pain so sharp in consumes everything, leaving no room for thought. Only room for the aching inside. The hunger engulfs, tearing up the insides, never leaving, never sated.

They all watch, always watching. But they never understand what truly hurts, not the bumps or coughs, but the monsters. The monsters that in the shadows, in the darkness, the ones in the head.

The pain that was felt before. It was gone now. All he knew was that it was gone. That was all that mattered. All that ever mattered.

Harry opened his eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hmm…The last part was Harry's POV in case you couldn't tell. Uhm. Did he sound insane enough? I hope so, 'cause in this fic he was tortured so bad that his mind just shut down. I hope you like it. I'm still working on all my other fics. Please read and review those too! If you wish to be told of updates, please email me, and I'll send you an email every time I update any of my stories.

I don't really like this story as much as Newest Conquest, yet, but it will get better, I have great plans for it!

Mwahahahahaha


End file.
